During some orthopedic procedures, holes are drilled into bone for fasteners such as screws. This is particularly common in procedures involving the vertebrae of the spinal column. Spinal fixation, such as sacral fusion, requires holes in the bone of the vertebrae to accommodate implant fixation components. These holes, for example, are often formed in the pedicle. Misaligned or improperly positioned holes can result in weakening of the bone or even breaches in the bone. Weakening of the bone or breaches therein can cause serious complications, particularly when the spinal column is involved.
Bone probes are often employed to determine if a hole is properly positioned, determining the angle and the like. A common bone probe includes a hooked end. A primary problem with this implement is that the hooked end is often too big to be inserted into a drill hole. When the hook is reduced to allow insertion through the hole, it is often too small to be effective. The problems have been overcome to some extent by a probe of super elastic material carried within a cannula. The cannula sheaths the probe in a substantially straight configuration and can be easily inserted into the hole. The probe is then extended from the cannula at which time it returns to a hooked configuration. While somewhat effective, this device can be difficult to employ and may be costly. Additionally, the sensitivity of the probe is reduced by its flexibility and its position within the cannula.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bone probe.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bone probe which is easily used.
And another object of the invention is to provide a bone probe which can be used without a specific orientation.